Aux armes!
by Bey0nd
Summary: 12 juillet 1789. Le député Necker vient d'être renvoyé. Le Peuple français affamé se rassemble, la révolte gronde. Et Francis le sent. L'Histoire est sur le point de changer radicalement, mais en bien ou en mal...? OS Spécial pour la fête nationale française !


**Hey bande de gens !**

 **En ce jour de fête nationale ( en tout cas pour les Français ), je vous propose un OS Spécial...!**

 **Aaaaah, j'ai enfin eu mes résultats pour les épreuves anticipées du Bac, je suis trop fière de moi : pas de points à rattraper ! *danse de la joie***

 **Enfin bref, vous vous en foutez sûrement, alors je me tais. Bande de méchants quoi, vous savez pas à quel point j'étais stressée...! :meurs:**

 **/!\ WARNING : LEMON FrUk /!\**

 **Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture car je n'ai rien de plus à vous dire~**

* * *

 **Aux armes !**

 _" Braves Parisiens ! "_

 _ **U**_ ne foule agitée s'était amassée dans les jardins du Palais Royal. Francis s'était lui aussi mêlé à son peuple, un peu en retrait cependant du point central de ce regroupement.

 _ **E**_ n étirant légèrement le cou vers le ciel, le blond parvint à voir l'homme qui s'adressait à son peuple. Un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns mi longs, et aux yeux d'un bleu pâle presque limpide, habillé d'une simple redingote noire en queue de pie, un foulard blanc bouffant autour de son cou, et qui s'exprimait en un discours enflammé et enragé aux Parisiens. Francis le connaissait bien : c'était le journaliste engagé Camille Desmoulins.

 _" Citoyens, n'avez-vous pas remarqué encore que le cri de vive le Roi n'est plus fi commun, et vieilli comme le cri Montjoie de Saint-Denis ? Autrefois, fi les Parisiens avoient donné au Prince un vaisseau, ou accordé un octroi, au lieu de crier : vive la bonne ville de Paris ! "_

 _ **P**_ lus la nation l'écoutait en observant les réactions enthousiastes et bruyantes de la foule, plus il sentait ses entrailles se tordre, et son coeur s'accélérer sous l'impulsion d'une bouffée d'adrénaline, d'excitation.

 _ **D**_ epuis plusieurs années déjà, il ne se sentait pas très bien. Depuis l'indépendance d'Amérique peut-être, il ne savait pas trop. Mais, il le sentait, au plus profond de son être. Les temps changeaient, son pays bougeait, et il ne pressentait que trop bien un imminent débordement du Tiers État.

 _ **L**_ e Peuple a faim. Le Peuple est opprimé. Le Peuple est délaissé.

 _ **L**_ e Peuple est en colère. Le Peuple boue de haine. Le Peuple en veut aux Riches.

 _ **L**_ e Peuple en veut au Roi.

 _ **F**_ rancis avait tout d'abord été désemparé face à ces émotions étranges qui lui parvenaient par vagues successives, peu de temps après 1780. Il n'avait aucunes nouvelles du continent, et ne pouvait donc pas connaître l'origine de cette colère qui bouillonnait régulièrement dans ses entrailles. Cela le rendait nerveux, et inconsciemment sec et peu aimable parfois, autant avec Amérique qu'avec Espagne.

 _ **P**_ uis, à son retour, il avait enfin compris. Cette rancoeur, c'était celle de son peuple. Les impôts étouffants, les mauvaises récoltes, la famine, les hivers rudes, le Roi qui s'engraisse à Versailles en laissant son peuple mourir de faim aux grilles de son palais, et la Reine qui ne cesse de disperser les économies de l'État en divers jeux et tenues extravagantes. Sans parler de l'étrange lubie du Monarque pour la serrurerie...!

 _ **L**_ a nation française avait elle aussi commencer à développer des ressentiments personnels envers la famille royale. D'autant plus que cette dernière, et ce depuis le Grand Versailles, l'avait progressivement éloigné du pouvoir pour régner à sa manière, sans se préoccuper une seconde de ce que le blond pouvait ressentir grâce au lien qui l'unissait à son peuple...!

 _ **C**_ ertes Francis n'était pas le dernier, durant le règne de Louis le Dieudonné, à profiter du faste de Versailles en opacifiant totalement son regard aux bassesses des caniveaux de la capitale. Seulement, il avait mûri sous son précédent Roi, et ne s'était jamais autant senti proche de ses petites gens que ces dernières années. Il portait un regard nouveau sur son Peuple, et ce grâce à Alfred. Voir cette jeune nation si proche de ses hommes, comme s'ils étaient ses frères, lui avaient dirait-on ouvert les yeux.

 _ **M**_ ais aujourd'hui, la pression dans ses entrailles était encore plus forte, plus pesante en lui. La haine, la misère, la faim, toutes ces sensations désagréables qu'il ressentait allaient bientôt prendre fin, il le sentait. Oh oui, il en jubilait presque.

 _ **L**_ e Peuple allait enfin se soulever.

 _ **I**_ ls allaient s'unir contre le Roi, et instaurer un nouveau régime où le Peuple aurait des droits, où il serait écouté et consulté, où une Constitution légitime et juste serait appliquée. Ils en avaient fait le serment (1) ! Et ce ne serait certainement pas ses sales aristocrates aux pieds du Roi qui allaient les arrêter...!

 _ **S**_ eulement, un léger problème risquait de se dresser devant eux.

 _ **L**_ 'Angleterre.

 _ **C**_ es chiens d'Anglais, pieux et loyaux comme ils étaient, ne les laisseraient pas faire. Car lorsqu'un mouvement de foule se déclenche, les conséquences sont souvent sanglantes. Et, l'Angleterre étant elle aussi une monarchie, le fait de voir qu'un peuple uni serait parvenu à renverser l'autorité suprême ne les enchanterait pas énormément. Cela pourrait même inciter les Anglais à faire de même.

 _ **E**_ nfin, ce n'était pas comme s'il en avait réellement quelque chose à faire. Au contraire, cela lui offrait une bonne occasion de donner une déculottée à Arthur. Après tout, ce sale môme ne savait pas se tenir en dehors des affaires politiques de son voisin d'Outre-Manche, et saisissait toujours la moindre occasion de déclencher une nouvelle guerre contre lui.

 _ **N**_ on, vraiment, la mignonne jolie petite frimousse, adorable et effrayée qu'il avait élevée était bien loin dans ses souvenirs.

 _ **A**_ présent, la seule chose à laquelle il pensait lorsqu'il se battait contre son ancien protégé était la manière dont il allait bien pouvoir écraser et ainsi asservir sous sa couronne ce sale petit morveux de britannique. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se montrer plus strict avec lui, il l'avait trop choyé ! Et regardez à présent comment il le lui rendait : d'innombrables guerres, le meurtre de sa si précieuse Jeanne, le presque vol de son petit ange Canadien, et bien d'autres encore !

 _ **Q**_ uel ingrat !

 _ **C**_ e petit malotru ne savait donc pas la chance qu'il avait d'occuper une place si importante dans le coeur de Francis. Enfin, importante. Comment ça, importante ? A quoi était-il donc en train de penser, alors que son peuple en plein tourment se battait pour une vie meilleure...?!

 _" François, est-ce que vous n'instituerez pas une fête commémorative de cette nuit où tant de grandes choses ont été faites dans la lenteur des scrutins et comme par inspiration ? "_

 _ **F**_ rancis ne parvenait à entendre que quelques parties du discours du journaliste, mais il se laissait emporter par l'enthousiasme de la foule. Les hommes et les femmes approuvaient bruyamment, certains criaient à outrance, d'autres arguaient entre eux. La nation se surprit même à crier avec son peuple, pour supporter le jeune Desmoulins et l'encourager à poursuivre son discours.

 _" C'est cette nuit qui a supprimé les justices seigneuriales et les duchés-pairies, qui a aboli la main-morte, la corvée, le champart, et effacé de la terre des Francs tous les vestiges de la servitude. C'est cette nuit qui a réintégré le François dans les droits de l'homme ; qui a déclaré tous les citoyens égaux, également admissibles à toutes les élignités, places, emplois publics ; qui a arraché tous les offices civils, ecclésiastiques, et militaires, à l'argent, à la naissance, et au Prince, pour les donner à la Nation et au mérite ! "_

 _ **A**_ lors que le Français applaudissait avec ferveur les paroles de l'orateur, une main se posant sur son épaule le tira en arrière jusqu'à le sortir de la foule obnubilée par le discours prononcé. Le blond, fort mécontent d'avoir été dérangé, se retourna vivement pour voir le visage de celui ou celle qui avait osé interrompre son audition du discours de Desmoulins.

 _ **U**_ n petit homme, capé de noir, au visage baissé. Intrigué, Francis plissa les yeux, mais serra les dents en se retenant de le frapper quand la silhouette, relevant son visage vers lui, le laissa croiser son regard d'émeraude, faisant ainsi bouillonner son sang de nation.

_ Francis-

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici, Angleterre ? siffla le blond entre ses dents pour ne pas attirer l'attention des Parisiens - qui de toute façon étaient trop occupés à écouter le jeune Camille - sur eux.

 _ **L**_ a nation Française vit bien que son rival se crispa au ton qu'il avait employé pour lui parler. A quoi s'attendait-il en même temps, à ce qu'il l'accueille chaleureusement ? Si c'était le cas, il pouvait toujours rêver !

 _ **M**_ ais, en un sens, une partie de son être - le grand frère protecteur sûrement - était heureuse de le revoir. En dehors d'une bataille pour dire vrai. Depuis quand ne s'étaient-ils pas parlé avec civisme, calmement...? Avant la Guerre de Cent ans, très certainement. Et, oui, il devait avouer qu'il avait envie de lui sauter au cou pour le câliner comme quand ce grand dadais n'était encore qu'un petit bambin adorable.

_ Ne me parle pas aussi froidement, je suis déjà bien assez mal à l'aise au milieu de tous ces _Froggies_...! marmonna le britannique en jetant quelques coups d'oeil méfiants à la foule ainsi qu'aux alentours.

_ Je ne t'ai en rien inciter à venir, idiot. Et, tu sais que je peux te faire arrêter avec un simple petit cri ?

 _ **U**_ n petite lueur d'hésitation s'alluma dans le regard de son interlocuteur, alors que ce dernier répondait d'un air faussement persuadé.

_ Tu n'oserais pas.

_ Veux-tu parier ?

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais fit claquer sa langue contre son palet, irrité, ce qui fit inconsciemment sourire Francis. Et un point pour la France, un ! Il ferma les yeux un instant, amusé, avant de reprendre.

_ Mais je ne le ferais pas. Ce ne serait pas juste de te dénoncer dans ces circonstances, surtout après que tu te sois risqué à venir jusqu'à Paris malgré la situation de ma patrie.

_ Justement, en parlant de situation délicate : qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ton fichu pays, _stupid Frog_...?!

_ Il se passe, mon très cher Arthur, qu'une nouvelle ère est sur le point de commencer, ici, à Paris, et dans toute la France...!

 _ **U**_ n large sourire excité accompagné d'un regard brillant de fierté prit au dépourvu l'Albion, qui visiblement ne s'attendait absolument pas à une réponse aussi vague. Et aussi sûrement au diminutif possessif et affectif que le Français avait associé à son prénom.

 _" Au lieu de ce cordon de la faveur, il y aura un cordon du mérite, et l'ordre national, au lieu de l'ordre royal. C'est cette nuit qui a supprimé les maîtrises et les privilèges exclusifs. Ira commercer aux Indes qui voudra. Aura une boutique qui pourra. "_

_ Mais vous êtes complètement fous...! Francis, tu sais très bien ce qu'il se passe quand le peuple se soulève - car c'est bien ce qu'il se passe...! Cela va finir en bain de sang !

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais avait écarquillé les yeux, visiblement choqué et indigné par le nouveau courant de pensée de ses grenouilles de voisins.

_ Ce ne serait pas un grand changement comparé à nos innombrables altercations. Et puis, nous ne cherchons pas à exterminer la Noblesse, juste à instaurer un régime politique juste qui prend en compte l'avis des membres du Tiers État...! répliqua le Français, coupé dans ses paroles par Desmoulins.

 _" Nous n'avons plus d'États Généraux qui faisoient des doléances ; nous avons une Assemblée nationale qui fait des lois. Comme tous les citoyens sont égaux et ont le droit de concourir à la constitution, il seroît injuste que la Noblesse et le Clergé ne fussent pas représentés. Il faut qu'ils aient leurs députés dans la même proportion que le reste des citoyens, un par vingt milles. "_

_ Tu vois, reprit encore Francis. Nous leur offrirons même une place dans les décisions futures.

_ Et le Roi dans tout cela ?

 _ **L**_ e Français serra brusquement les dents en attrapant son homologue nation sous son bras, lui plaquant une main sur la bouche avant de lui souffler à l'oreille après avoir vérifié que personne ne l'avait entendu.

_ Ne parle pas de _lui_ dans un lieu pareil Arthur ! fit-il en le lâchant lentement.

_ _But-_

 _ **C**_ ette fois ce fût au grand blond de faire claquer sa langue d'un air irrité, en attrapant le poignet de son cadet avec vigueur pour l'entrainer loin des jardins bondés du Palais Royal, se privant à contrecoeur de la fin du discours de l'orateur.

 _ **I**_ l le traîna derrière lui jusqu'à ses appartements privés sans se préoccuper des protestations du britannique. Heureusement que les ruelles qu'il avait choisies d'emprunter avaient été désertées par la foule, car le petit blond ne serait pas passer inaperçu avec son accent à couper au couteau...

 _ **L**_ a nation française fit entrer l'Anglais en premier s'assurant que personne ne les suivait ou ne les avait entendus, avant de refermer la porte derrière lui. Puis, il présenta naturellement à ses serviteurs personnels Arthur comme étant l'Angleterre. Cette famille était depuis des siècles à son service, et connaissait tout de sa condition de nation, alors il ne se faisait pas vraiment de soucis. Ils eurent toutefois un petit temps de pause en apprenant la nouvelle, comme attendant de savoir comment réagir, mais se détendirent lorsque le grand blond leur annonça qu'ils devaient simplement disputer de sujets importants, et qu'ils ne devraient pas être dérangés.

 _ **M**_ ais, le Français savait ses serviteurs curieux. Il décida donc de traverser l'Antichambre sans s'arrêter ensuite dans le Petit Salon. Il emmena directement son homologue britannique dans son cabinet particulier où il demanda à l'une de ses domestiques de leur servir du thé tandis qu'une autre délestait le petit blond de sa cape de voyage et se vit confier le tricorne orné d'une magnifique cocarde de son maître.

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais s'assit calmement dans un fauteuil, parcourant du regard la pièce. Et, il devait l'admettre, les meubles finement sculptés, laqués, peints et recouverts par endroits de feuilles d'or qui meublaient les lieux étaient bien agréables pour les yeux.

 _ **L**_ es murs étaient couleur bleu pastel, et finement peints et meublés de représentations mythiques qui, oui, correspondaient bien à Francis : Orphée, Vénus, Les Muses ; il fut cependant surpris d'y voir une Ophelia. Agréablement surpris, cela allait de soit. Les reliefs des murs tout en dorures sculptées ainsi que les miroirs disposés minutieusement reflétaient la lumière solaire et la diffusaient dans l'ensemble de la pièce. Le plafond aussi était décoré, mais de manière plus classique, un simple ciel divin accompagné d'adorables chérubins. Le sol quand à lui était constitué de parquet qui craquait doucement sous les pas, mais dont la plupart de la surface était couverte par un épais tapis brodé rouge et or, à motifs floraux.

 _ **L**_ es rideaux de la pièce semblaient être en une espèce de velours épais, d'un pourpre se mariant parfaitement aux couleurs pâles des murs. Un lustre chatoyant se balançait lentement au plafond, faisant s'éclairer d'une douce lumière dorée la totalité de la pièce en vue de l'heure proche de dix-huit heures qu'il était.

 _ **E**_ t, outre les fauteuils moelleux aux accoudoirs en chêne et aux broderies de lys d'or sur champs bleu pâle sur lesquels les deux nations s'étaient assises, la pièce comptait un secrétaire dos d'âne style Louis XV, un bureau plat aux courbes arrondies rappelant les hanches d'une femme, mais aussi une console d'applique en marbre et dorée sur laquelle reposait une magnifique horloge à globe dorée. Et, bien sûr, une cheminée en marbre blanc était disposée à l'opposé des fenêtres, et surmontée de quelques chandeliers dorés.

 _ **I**_ l remarqua bien vite une porte qui donnait sûrement sur la chambre du Français, et donc par extension à la garde-robe et à la salle d'eau, puisqu'il n'avait vu d'autres portes, à part celles donnant sur les cuisines et certainement sur les quartiers des domestiques lors de leur passage dans l'Antichambre.

 _ **F**_ rancis s'amusait silencieusement des regards brillants que lançait le britannique sur ses meubles. Il remercia la domestique qui leur apporta leurs thés accompagnés de macarons, puis la pria de se retirer pour les laisser discuter.

 _ **E**_ t, alors que l'Albion se saisissait précautionneusement de sa tasse en y trempant les lèvres, le Français reprit en posant son menton sur le dessus de ses mains.

_ Ici nous sommes tranquilles, tu peux parler de Louis sans problèmes.

_ Et tes domestiques ? demanda avec méfiance le petit blond en soufflant sur le dessus de sa tasse après un petit temps de méditation.

_ J'ai en eux une confiance absolue. Ils n'iront jamais répéter notre discussion quelque part, et je leur ai formellement interdit de s'approcher du cabinet, tu l'as bien vu. Alors vas-y, parle si tu as quelque chose à dire.

 _ **A**_ rthur hésita encore un moment, buvant une gorgée de thé, et simulant d'inspecter une nouvelle fois du regard la pièce pour esquiver celui océan du blond. Puis, il reprit enfin là où on l'avait arrêté.

_ Et le Roi dans cette histoire ? Francis, tu sais comme moi qu'il est l'incarnation de Dieu sur Terre ! Et même si nous n'avons pas exactement les mêmes croyances, tu m'accorderas que s'opposer au Roi dans ces conditions, c'est aller à l'encontre de la volonté divine...!

 _ **F**_ rancis eut un petit rictus moqueur en haussant un sourcil, un petit sourire sarcastique affiché sur son visage tandis qu'il répliquait sèchement à son vis-à-vis.

_ Si Dieu est vraiment à l'égal de ce gros porc qui s'engraisse dans son palais doré en ignorant le malheur de son peuple, je crois que je préfère encore redevenir un païen comme mon ancêtre !

_ Tu perds l'esprit, France ! Enfin, réveille-toi ! On ne parle pas de n'importe quel marquis, conte, ou même duc. C'est le R-O-I...! Je n'en reviens même pas, d'être obligé de défendre la cause du Monarque ennemi...

_ Encore une fois, je ne t'ai rien demandé Arthur. Et je suis parfaitement d'accord avec mon peuple : le Roi doit assumer les conséquences de ses actes.

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais plissa les yeux aux paroles du blond, répondant d'un air mauvais.

_ Vous ne comptez tout de même pas le tuer ? Ce serait pire que tout...!

_ S'il se retire de ses fonctions sans protestations, pourquoi le tuerions-nous ? Nous n'y avons aucun intérêt, la seule chose qui nous importe est de créer un pays dans lequel le peuple serait libre, libre de disposer de lui-même, de ses biens, et où chaque citoyen possèderait des droits civiques inviolables.

_ C'est une utopie comme jamais pareille je n'en ai entendue, soupira le britannique en s'abreuvant une nouvelle fois. Vraiment, j'ai toujours su que tu avais un grain. Mais de là à penser que ton peuple entier serait aussi crétin que toi...

_ Le Roi a congédié Necker, Arthur. Le seul député de la Noblesse en lequel le peuple avait confiance. La situation n'ira pas en notre faveur si nous n'agissons pas !

_ C'est une idée parfaitement stupide que de vouloir remettre en cause l'autorité supérieur du Roi, le coupa l'Albion en reposant sa tasse sur la petite table d'ébène sculptées. Tes petites gens vont se faire écraser par l'Armée royale.

 _ **B**_ ouillonnant de rage, le Français se releva brusquement, faisant sursauter la nation anglaise, et à grandes enjambées vint l'attraper par le col. Ses yeux orageux foudroyaient son cadet du regard, alors qu'il répondait en se retenant de lui en décoller une dans la joue gauche.

_ Écoute moi attentivement, Angleterre, commença-t-il en insistant sur le titre de la nation. Cette histoire ne concerne que mon Roi, mon peuple, et moi-même. Je me fiche bien de ce que tu peux en penser, mais je te conseille de ne pas réitérer cette insulte envers mes citoyens si tu tiens à rentrer en un seul morceau sur ton île perdue.

 _ **S**_ on homologue nation détourna les yeux d'un air gêné, ne répondant pas immédiatement aux paroles de son aîné.

_ Je... Je m'inquiète juste pour toi.

 _ **F**_ rancis cligna des yeux aux dires du britannique. Avait-il bien entendu, ou commençait-il à entendre des voix, comme sa Jeanne ?

_ Q-quoi...? fut la seule chose qu'il parvint à articuler, tant il ne s'était pas attendu à une telle réponse de la part de l'Albion.

 _ **C**_ e dernier se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, les joues rougies, puis se décida enfin à se tourner vers le blond en reprenant, ancrant son regard dans le sien.

_ J-j'ai dis que je m'inquiétais pour toi...! Si effectivement cette insurrection populaire réussie, ton pays ne retrouvera une situation stable que dans un bon moment. Et, je ne vais pas te le cacher - mais tu t'en doutes sûrement, mes dirigeants comptent bien en profiter. Imagine que tu sois finalement vaincu et placé sous le joug de ma couronne, combien de temps crois-tu tenir avant de disparaître...?!

 _ **L**_ e Français lâcha doucement le col de l'Anglais, stupéfait, et il devait l'avouer, légèrement inquiet. Les paroles d'Arthur étaient justes, et il n'y avait jamais réellement songé. Sans doute pensait-il que ces perfides Albions ne se rendraient pas compte de sa situation. Il avait été naïf cette fois-ci...

_ Pourquoi... Me dis-tu tout cela...? Ce n'est pas sensé être secret d'État, ce genre d'information ?

_ Bien sûr que si, _stupid Frog_ ! C'est juste que... Ça m'énerverait profondément de te voir disparaître de cette manière...

 _ **L**_ a réaction du petit blond alliée à ses rougeurs attendrit Francis, qui eut un petit rire en glissant une main dans ses cheveux fins. C'était étrange à quel point, dans ce genre de situation, avec Arthur, il était calme et serein. Comme si ses sensations liées à la colère de son peuple s'appaisaient et se mettaient en "stand by" le temps de cette entrevue. C'était reposant, vraiment...

_ Et bien quoi, mon lapin, tu tiens plus à moi que ce que tu n'en laisses paraître...!~

_ Qu'est-ce que tu crois, bien sûr que oui imbécile...! M-mais ne te fais pas de fausses idées hein, c-c'est juste que cela m'énerverait vraiment si ce n'était pas moi qui te tuait sur un champs de bataille...! Att- _Hey ! Where are you touching ?! Get off !_

 _ **L**_ e Français s'était levé durant le monologue d'Arthur, et était venu glisser ses mains au creux des reins de l'Anglais en posant son visage dans son cou, pour l'attirer dans une étreinte câline malgré les vives protestations de ce dernier, qui finalement se calma et répondit un peu maladroitement à l'étreinte.

_ O-oi _Frog_ , tu ne te sens pas bien ? D'ordinaire ce ne sont pas des câlins que tu me fais, mais plutôt des contusions et des hématomes...!

_ Dis donc...! Grand Frère t'offre une de ses embrassades irrésistibles et tu oses te plaindre ? Goujat !~

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il a "d'irrésistible", ton câlin. Il me dégoute plus qu'autre chose, pousse toi...!

_ Honhonhon~ C'est parce que tu n'as pas encore vu les extras, mon lapin~

_ Sans façon merc-IIH ?!

 _ **F**_ rancis avait remonté ses lèvres en effleurant la peau du cou du blond jusqu'à son oreille, dont il s'était mis à mordiller le lobe sensuellement, faisant gigoter son cadet sur sa chaise.

_ A-arrête F-Francis...! On était e-en train de discuter, tu t-te rappelles...?

_ Bien sûr mon lapin, d'ailleurs tu n'as pas réagi tout à l'heure, tu aimes donc vraiment lorsque je t'appelle ainsi ?~

_ _I-I'm not your bloody rabbit, you stupid Frog-_ Ah !~

 _ **U**_ n petit gémissement de plaisir s'échappa d'entre les lèvres de l'Albion quand son homologue français, pour le taquiner et couper court à son flot d'insultes à venir, avait mordu doucement le lobe d'oreille du petit blond. Pour se venger, ce dernier rendit la pareille à son agresseur un peu plus sauvagement, faisant couiner son aîné.

_ Pourquoi m'as-tu mordu aussi fort...?! Ce n'était pas gentil, j'y suis allé doucement moi...!

_ _Shut up, you wanker...! Let me go ! I've been too generous with you, whereas you... Y-you helped Alfred...! You just take advantage of the situation, you silly Froggy ! I was worried about you because of all the things that are said in my country, and you just want to... With me... Ah ! You Perverted Frog !_ débita dans sa langue maternelle l'Anglais, se débattant sous le corps du blond pour se dégager de son étreinte.

_ Yes yes, of course mon lapin~

_ _And please, don't even try to speak English. Your accent is terrible for my poor ears._

 _ **L**_ e Français roula des yeux, un petit sourire sournois étendu sur son visage, tandis que ses mains agrippaient plus fermement les hanches de son cadet pour le soulever sur son épaule. Arthur poussa un petit cri de surprise, en venant frapper le dos de son "agresseur" avec ferveur, protestant vivement à coup de lourds arguments tels que _" You cursed Froggy ! M-my tea, I haven't finished it yet ! "_ ou _" Where do you think you're taking me ? Seriously, put me down Francis...! "_.

 _ **C**_ e dernier, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête et ignorant royalement les protestations virulentes du jeune homme sur son épaule, l'emmena dans sa chambre en refermant la porte derrière lui, et parcoura rapidement les quelques mètres qui les séparaient encore de son grand lit à baldaquins couleur rouge et or et aux draps blancs impeccablement étendus sur le matelas. Matelas sur lequel ne tarda pas à se retrouver Arthur, étendu sous le corps de son aîné.

 _ **L**_ e cœur de l'Albion s'emballa immédiatement, faisant se teinter de rouge ses joues. Ses mouvements désordonnés pour tenter d'échapper aux baisers brûlants du blond sur la peau pâle de son cou froissèrent les draps immaculés du lit, alors qu'il sentait en frémissant les doigts de Francis qui avaient ôté la redingote carmin de l'Anglais et commençaient à s'attaquer à sa chemise en coton. En l'occurrence, les doigts mutins s'appliquaient à délier lentement le petit lien de cuir entrelacé en guise de col à sa chemise, pour ainsi dévoiler un V plongeant sur son cou et son torse.

 _ **F**_ rancis ne mit pas bien longtemps à venir placer un suçon violassé au niveau de son incisure jugulaire, arrachant à sa victime un petit gémissement de plaisir. Le pays de l'Amour avec un grand "A" se redressa alors d'un roulement de hanches félin, passant sa langue sur ses lèvres d'un air coquin en venant susurrer à l'oreille du petit blond, taquin.

_ Tu sais ce que je vais te faire n'est-ce pas ? ~

_ P-pourquoi... **ça**...? Lâche moi...! _I-I hate you so much..._ marmonna le plus jeune en remuant encore, avec toutefois bien moins de volonté que précédemment.

_ Disons que c'est ma manière personnelle de te remercier pour t'être inquiété à mon sujet. Et, cesse donc de mentir, tu n'as nullement envie que je m'arrête, est-ce juste ? ~

 _ **L**_ e britannique ne répliqua rien, si ce n'était une espèce de couinement surpris et honteux quand le Français laissa glisser une main avide au niveau de l'entre-jambe de son cadet, le caressant à travers le tissu, ses lèvres venant titiller ses boutons de chair durcis. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules du plus vieux, tandis qu'il se mordait la lèvre pour taire d'éventuelles nouvelles manifestations de son plaisir corporel. Il ne savait trop depuis quand son coeur s'était mis à chavirer entre haine dévastatrice et désir ardent à l'encontre de Francis, peut-être était-ce là la cause de leurs si nombreuses guerres ; cette haine que se vouaient leurs peuples depuis plusieurs siècles, mêlée à leur désir irrépressible de posséder l'autre corps et âme.

 _ **L**_ 'Anglais sentit à nouveau un frisson de plaisir qui courut dans son dos lorsque son homologue nation, ayant relâché ses tétons, laissa glisser ses lèvres le long de son torse en effleurant délicatement sa peau pâle, son regard océan ancré dans ses deux émeraudes, déposant un doux baiser au niveau de son nombril jusqu'à enfin atteindre l'objet de ses convoitises.

 _ **F**_ rancis ôta lentement le pantalon de l'Albion précédé de ses bottes noires en cuir souple, et lui retira aussi son sous-vêtements qui constituait une sorte de prison de tissu pour sa hampe au début d'érection nettement visible.

 _ **A**_ musé, le Français commença par le taquiner en donnant quelques petits coups de langue sur le gland à vif, puis le prit enfin entièrement en bouche, faisant gémir au passage le petit blond qui se tortilla légèrement sous ces vas et viens bucaux.

_ F-Francis...!

 _ **L**_ a nation française se délectait des petits soupirs et gémissements de plaisir que son partenaire ne parvenait pas à étouffer. Il sentit ses doigts fins venir enserrer ses cheveux d'or, lui signifiant indirectement qu'il appréciait les traitements de faveur que lui infligeait l'aîné. Ce dernier s'enhardit alors, après avoir humidifié trois doigts de sa main gauche, à les glisser lentement chacun à leur tour à l'intérieur du précieux derrière de son amant.

 _ **L**_ e premier glissa facilement, Arthur étant plutôt détendu par les caresses que lui prodiguait le Français sur son sexe à présent parfaitement éveillé, mais aussi sur l'intérieur de ses cuisse et son ventre par sa main droit libre. Au second doigt, l'Albion se crispa légèrement, la douleur s'en trouvant tout de même supportable ; mais le dernier lui arracha un petit cri de douleur, alors que son poing filla par réflexe contre le front de Francis, qui se recula brusquement sans retirer ses doigts.

_ Arthuuuuur, merde à la fin...!

_ D-désolé... M-Mais c'est toi qui m'as fait mal, crétin ! Tu n'avais qu'à être plus délicat, _Frog_ ! se justifia l'Anglais en se renfrognant d'un faux air boudeur, ses joues rouges trahissant sa gêne.

_ Non mais sérieusement, plus délicat que moi tu meurs...! Quelle mauvaise foi, tu n'es pas un Roastbeef pour rien ! pesta l'aîné des deux hommes en marmonnant dans sa barbe de trois jours.

_ _What_ _?!_ Répète un peu ce que tu viens de dire, _you bloody wanker !_

_ Ah ça oui, je te le concède, je suis un branleur~

 _ **E**_ t, pour appuyer ses propos, le grand blond commença de lents mouvements de ciseaux dans l'intimité d'Arthur tandis qu'il donnait un petit coup de langue taquin sur la verge de ce dernier. L'Albion laissa échapper une sorte de petit couinement surpris, avant de clore ses yeux, honteux d'apprécier et de se trouver si faible sous les caresses de son tendre rival.

 _ **L**_ orsque le Français jugea que son cadet était prêt, il retira délicatement ses doigts, se redressant pour laisser au plus jeune un court moment de répit alors qu'il laissait glisser à terre sa redingote bleu pâle et son pantalon noir, moins fastueux que ses tenues de Cour, mais bien plus confortables et adaptés aux activités de sa populasse qu'il tentait de partager au maximum. Il défit quelques boutons de sa chemise de coton puis se pencha à nouveau sur le britannique, qui l'observait en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure en un geste à la fois désireux et stressé. Il semblait anticiper avec nervosité la suite des événements.

 _ **A**_ musé, Francis dénoua le lien de soie blanche qui retenait ses cheveux d'or en une courte queue de cheval, et le glissa délicatement sur les yeux de l'Anglais, l'attachant autour de son crâne. Arthur à ce geste sursauta, se débattant en camouflant ce léger mouvement de panique par sa mauvaise humeur.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu fiches, _Frog_...?! Ôte ce _ribbon_ de mes yeux...!

_ Chuuut~ vint murmurer l'aîné à l'oreille du plus jeune, faisant frissonner et se taire immédiatement ce dernier. Ne t'inquiète pas mon lapin, ça va te plaire, tu verras...~

 _ **L**_ a nation française se redressa ensuite, laissant l'Albion s'accrocher aux manches de sa chemise pour s'en servir de repère spatial en vue de sa vision obstruée, et vint effectuer manuellement quelques mouvements de va et viens sur son sexe tendu, s'arrachant de petits soupirs qui firent réagir positivement son cadet puisque ce dernier se remit à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure en tendant le cou silencieusement.

 _ **E**_ nfin, lorsqu'il eut assez dressé sa verge, il approcha ses hanches de celles d'Arthur en venant caresser son intimité du bout du gland, faisant sursauter légèrement son partenaire en soulevant délicatement ses reins.

_ J'y vais mon lapin, susurra-t-il à l'oreille du dit lapin alors qu'il s'enfonçait lentement en lui jusqu'à la garde, déposant de tendres baisers à l'intérieur de ses cuisses relevées, et arrachant quelques petits cris de douleur au blond, sans pour autant que ce dernier ne lui demande de s'arrêter. Fierté oblige.

 _ **L**_ a chambre s'emplit rapidement de leurs gémissements en une cacophonie sensuelle ; leurs deux prénoms murmurés et gémit par l'un et l'autre, le doux froissement des draps sous leurs deux corps enlacés, les soupirs et les mots doux susurrés à l'oreille, le claquement tendre des hanches du Français contre les fesses de son cadet.

 _ **F**_ rancis détestait se l'avouer à cause de leurs identités de nations, mais il l'aimait. Oh oui, il l'aimait, ce petit ange malin qu'il avait élevé puis abandonné à contrecoeur. Son petit lapin éclopé par ses frères qui rentrait en faisant semblant de ne pas avoir mal alors que les petites perles brillant au coin de ses yeux lui disaient tout le contraire. Son sauvageon de protégé avec lequel il avait partagé sa culture et sa vie durant de nombreux siècles. Ce petit saligot qui lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis la Guerre de Cent ans.

 _ **S**_ on Arthur tant haï et pourtant tendrement chéri.

 _ **S**_ es mains délicatement ancrées sur les fines hanches du britannique, il effectuait de langoureux coups de rein en lui, cherchant à tâton ce petit point si sensible qu'il souhaitait atteindre. Leurs lèvres semblaient scellées ensembles alors que leurs langues exécutaient un ballet sensuel harmonieusement accompagné par les gémissements de plaisir que poussait l'Albion, qui avait enroulé jambes et bras autour du corps de son amant pour ainsi venir se serrer au plus près de lui.

 _ **E**_ t enfin, le Français trouva ce qu'il cherchait, butant dessus si soudainement que l'Anglais se cambra brusquement en un cri de plaisir, de petites larmes mouillant le tissu qui couvrait ses yeux. Satisfait de cette réaction, Francis ne cessa alors plus de venir appuyer sur la prostate de son cadet à chaque coup de rien, le faisant crier à tue-tête son plaisir.

_ _F-Francis... Please... P-please, remove the ribbon... I want to see you... Oh please ! Oh ! M-more, more...!_ vint difficilement murmurer Arthur dans le cou de son aîné avant de se remettre à gémir bruyamment, oubliant totalement sa gêne du début et ne se concentrant plus que sur son plaisir en se laissant aller aux douceurs des caresses du Français.

_ Si c'est ce que tu veux, mon lapin, susurra Francis en venant retirer sa bande de tissu soyeuse à présent humide de larmes salées.

 _ **S**_ on regard océan croisa les deux orbes émeraudes d'ordinaire vives et sarcastiques, mais qui à présent se trouvaient à demi cachées par ses paupières, et surtout obstruées par un voile de luxure qui fit frémir délicieusement le grand blond. Visiblement, l'Anglais appréciait grandement la douce torture que lui infligeait son rival.

 _ **A**_ ussitôt que le ruban fût tombé à terre, Arthur se contracta pour se redresser légèrement, capturant les lèvres du Français dans un fougueux baiser, et donna lui-même un coup de rein pour faire s'enfoncer au plus loin le blond en lui, l'incitant à durcir ses coups de rein.

 _ **L**_ e britannique avait depuis bien longtemps perdu pied, se laissant complètement aller entres les bras de son rival adoré, telle une poupée de chiffon cependant choyée par Francis. La rudesse des coups de butoir qui semblaient déchirer son anneau de chair contrastait avec la douceur et la tendresse dont faisait preuve son vieux tuteur à travers les mille et unes attentions que ce dernier accordait au corps pâle et finement taillé de l'Albion. Et, cette nette différence n'était pas du tout pour lui déplaire. Loin de là.

 _ **E**_ t lorsqu'il se sentit venir, ses doigts se crispèrent sur les épaules du Français et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent légèrement dans sa peau, signe que le Nirvana n'était plus très loin. Sa Némésis glissa ses mains au creux de ses reins, enfouissant son visage dans son cou en y respirant d'un souffle rauque et saccadé par le plaisir, ses vas et viens de faisant de plus en plus profonds et secs.

_ _Ah ! Y-yes...! Yes ! Francis ! FRANCIS !~_

_ Nhm... A-Arthur...~

 _ **L**_ es deux hommes se libérèrent donc en même temps, leurs prénoms traversant leurs lèvres en même temps, atteignant le septième ciel d'un commun cri de jouissance tandis que leurs semences se répandaient pour l'un au sein du second et pour l'autre le long de son ventre en une fine traînée blanchâtre et tiède.

 _ **I**_ ls restèrent un moment ainsi, enlacés et trop essoufflés pour bouger. Francis inspirait avec délice l'odeur sucrée aux fines effluves de thé de son amant, le nez dans son cou et les yeux clos. Il se sentait bien ici bizarrement, aux côtés du britannique. La tendresse qu'il lui portait malgré les piques qu'ils s'envoyaient à longueur de temps devait empêcher les ressentiments de son peuple de l'atteindre. Comme s'il agissait en temps que " barrière protectrice ".

 _ **E**_ t cela lui faisait le plus grand bien, de ne plus sentir ce poids dans ses entrailles.

 _ **I**_ l se retira lentement du derrière du blond, le faisant grimacer légèrement au passage, avant de s'étendre près de lui, les recouvrant d'un fin drap en le serrant dans ses bras après avoir délicatement nettoyé le ventre d'Arthur. Et, l'Albion ainsi blotti contre le torse chaud du Français, ils glissèrent lentement sur les ondes du sommeil, apaisés, sombrant dans les bras de Morphée.

 **xXx**

 _ **F**_ rancis ajusta sa veste sombre sur ses épaules, lissant les plis qui avaient pu s'y former, puis s'appliqua ensuite à nouer un foulard rouge autour de son cou, en observant son reflet dans le miroir. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait voir, sur son lit à baldaquins, une jolie forme endormie se découper sous les draps, surmontée d'une tignasse blonde désordonnée.

 _ **L**_ e Français, à leur réveil la veille, avait préféré garder le britannique près de lui, ne désirant pas le laisser vagabonder seul sur son territoire par les temps qui courent. Et, malgré les protestations virulentes d'Arthur, il avait finalement obtenu gain de cause, et avait pu en plus profiter d'une seconde nuit passionnelle avec son tendre rival.

 _ **C**_ ependant, toute la journée, il avait senti cette tension dans son abdomen. Il avait été désagréable avec tout le monde, tant ses serviteurs que l'Anglais, mais ces derniers se doutaient bien que les actions du peuple devaient influer sur les sautes d'humeur de la nation française. Et, le soir, aux environs de dix-neuf heures, une missive lui était parvenue, lui indiquant de se tenir prêt le lendemain tôt le matin, arme au poing et fleur au canon.

 _ **E**_ t, malgré la présence de son cher Albion à ses côtés, il n'avait pas réellement trouvé le sommeil durant cette nuit. Une foule d'émotions lui tiraillait les entrailles, c'était pire que toutes les autres fois. La rancoeur de son peuple était telle un volcan : elle s'était échauffée, puis était montée, montée, montée, jusqu'à atteindre son paroxysme en ce jour.

 _ **É**_ vasivement, il attacha deux pistolets à sa ceinture, ainsi qu'une fine lame aiguisée, et réajusta une dernière fois le col de sa veste. Il noua ses cheveux en une queue de cheval à l'aide d'un ruban aux couleurs de la cocarde révolutionnaire, puis se détourna enfin de son reflet.

 _ **I**_ l s'approcha à pas de loup du lit en s'appliquant à ne pas faire claquer ses bottes de cuir souple sur le parquet déjà craquant, et vint finalement déposer un tendre baiser sur le front de son amant, qui par conséquent ouvrit doucement un oeil, encore embrumé par le sommeil.

_ _Francis...?_

_ Oui, c'est moi, ne t'en fais pas mon lapin. Je dois y aller, le devoir m'appelle, à ce soir...! murmura le blond en volant un baiser aux lèvres du britannique.

 _ **C**_ e dernier cependant fût cette fois-ci assez réveillé pour le retenir par le bras, plongeant son regard verdâtre brillant dans les deux perles océanes du Français.

_ _Where exactly are you going, Frog ?_

_ Oh, ne t'en fais pas mon coeur, à presque dix heures et demi du matin, il n'est nullement question d'un quelconque bordel ou autre hôtel de plaisir dans mon emploi du temps~

_ Encore heureux, grommella le cadet en se renfrognant, la mine boudeuse.

_ Je ne sais que trop bien à quel point tu peux te montrer jaloux et possessif mon ange~

_ Je te préviens, si un jour je te surprends dans l'un de ces lieux sordides, _there will be a blood bath...!_ gronda l'Anglais en fronçant ses gros sourcils.

_ Nous ne sommes pas en couple, aux dernières nouvelles, pouffa Francis avant de se reprendre devant le regard assassin que lui lança Arthur. Je sais aussi à quel point tu peux te montrer effrayant quand tu es en colère, mon petit sucre d'orge-

 _ **L**_ e grand blond s'interrompit un instant pour venir poser un baiser sournois sur les lèvres de son cadet, avant de continuer en se redressant.

_ Mais en même temps, tu es terriblement sexy quand tu t'énerves contre moi~

_ Sale grenouille masochiste, marmonna l'Albion en rougissant, après avoir fait claquer sa langue contre son palet en un faux geste irrité. Fais seulement attention à revenir en un seul morceau, tes _Froggies_ sont en train de devenir complètement fous...

_ Tu t'inquiètes vraiment trop pour rien Arthur, Grand Frère s'occupe de tout ! It's all going to be good ~

_ _Stop trying to speak English Frog, it's freaking awfull...! Get out !_ grogna le plus jeune en lançant son oreiller en direction du Français, qui esquiva facilement l'assaut britannique.

_ J'y vole mon colibris !~

_ _And stop with this shitty nicknames, bloody Hell !_

 _ **F**_ rancis gloussa avec malice, attrapant à la volée son tricorne ornée de sa cocarde, et s'extirpa de sa chambre en envoyant des baisers à l'aide de sa main à l'attention du britannique, qui se recoucha en faisant mine de l'ignorer. Fierté oblige.

 _ **A**_ rthur entendit dans un son étouffé par les murs les bruits de pas du Français qui s'éloignaient sur le parquet craquant du Cabinet, puis du Petit Salon, et il put entendre la porte principale dans l'Antichambre se fermer après que Francis ait eu une discussion avec ses domestiques.

 _ **I**_ l s'assit sur le lit, observant vaguement dans le miroir en face de lui son allure débraillée ; la chemise à demi ouverte découvrant son épaule droite, les cheveux en bataille, mais le regard bien éveillé suite à sa petite querelle matinale avec son amant. Rien ne valait une bonne prise de tête en guise de réveil~

 _ **M**_ ais toutefois, alors qu'il s'observait, il se souvint de la tenue de son homologue français. Il portait une tenue assez simple et confortable, loin de toutes les dentelles, breloques et fanfreluches de la Cour de Versailles. De plus, une cocarde bien différente de la bannière aux lys d'or sur champs azuré ornait son couvre-chef. Sans oublier les armes à sa ceinture...! _**L**_ 'Anglais s'extirpa du lit d'amour français, un drap enveloppant ses épaules, et son oreille attirée par des bruits de ferraille frappant le pavé le conduit jusqu'à la fenêtre, derrière laquelle il se posta pour observer le Faubourg Saint-Honoré.

 _ **E**_ t, de son observatoire, il vit une scène qui le figea sur place.

 _ **U**_ n masse de populasse grondante progressait dans la rue, rapidement rejointe par les habitants du quartier, qui se fondaient dans la foule aisément. Ils étaient tous armés, certains de vraies armes telles que des fusils à baïonnettes ou des lames, et les autres de simples fourches et ustensiles des travaux champêtres.

 _ **L**_ a foule avançait rapidement et passa sous la fenêtre où se trouvait le blond, qui trouva en un rapide coup d'oeil celui qu'il cherchait.

 _ **F**_ rancis.

 _ **I**_ l savait bien que le Français y serait. C'était un mouvement de son peuple, et la veille, il ne lui avait que trop bien décrit les multiples sensations que cette tension palpable au sein de sa nation provoquait en lui. Cela avait d'ailleurs intrigué et en même temps effrayé l'Albion. Et si... Et si Francis tournait fou à cause de cette insurrection populaire...? Arthur l'avait déjà dit : ce genre de mouvement du peuple ne menait qu'à un bain de sang. Et même si c'était le peuple de son rival, il ne souhaitait une telle histoire à personne.

 _ **P**_ our être honnête, il commençait à en avoir sa dose, de guerres sanglantes interminables et douloureuse. Et à cette instant, l'Albion avait peur pour son voisin d'Outre-Manche. Peur que ce dernier ne perde la tête à cause des nombreuses effusions de sang probables que lui apporterait ce soulèvement populaire.

 _ **M**_ ais il ne pouvait rien faire pour enrayer le processus de changement qui s'était mis en route en France à cet instant.

 _ **S**_ ous les fenêtres de la chambre, un cri de guère sonnaient comme un appel, un appel à la haine, au soulèvement, à la révolte. A la violence et à la barbarie. Quelques mots seulement, scandés par une masse bouillonnante de paysans révoltés, en marche vers la Prison royale de la Bastille, qui lui vrillaient les oreilles et faisaient courir le long de sa colonne vertébrale un frisson effrayé.

 _" Aux armes ! Parisiens, aux armes ! "_

* * *

 **(1) Serment du jeu de paume : le 20 juin 1789. Les États Généraux se réunissent et prêtent serment de créer une nouvelle Constitution juste en abolissant le pouvoir suprême du Roi.**

→ **" Montjoie ! Saint-Denis ! " était le cri de guerre des Rois de France jusqu'au XVIème siècle inclus, en référence à Saint Denis, le saint patron de la France ( Saint patron de la France tout comme Jeanne d'Arc d'ailleurs. )**

→ **Guerre d'indépendance des États-Unis d'Amérique ( 1775 - 1783 ) avec déclaration de l'indépendance en 1776.**

→ **Le Tiers États était sous l'Ancien Régime le plus bas échelon de la division sociale qui était découpée ainsi ; la Noblesse, le Clergé, et le Tiers États. En gros les riches, les religieux, et les pauvres.**

→ **L'expression " Grand Versailles " est due à la période de faste attachée au règne de Louis XIV, et désigne donc cette époque.**

 **→ Louis Le Dieudonné est le surnom donné au Roi de France et de Navarre Louis XIV ; alors que ses parents désespéraient d'un jour donner au trône un héritier mâle, après dix années de tentatives vaines, Anne d'Autriche donne enfin naissance au "Petit Louis". Il était donc considéré comme un cadeau de Dieu, un enfant "donné par Dieu" à la France.**

→ **À partir de 1707, l'Empire Britannique disparaît et laisse place au Royaume de Grande-Bretagne, constitué des ex Royaume d'Angleterre et Royaume d'Ecosse.**

→ **Le mythe d'Orphée nous vient de la Grèce Antique. La femme de ce dernier, Eurydice, meurt brusquement peu après leur mariage des suites d'une morsure de serpent, et descend donc aux Enfers. Orphée, désespéré de l'avoir perdue car fou amoureux d'elle, décide d'aller la chercher et descend à son tour aux Enfers. Grâce à son don pour la lyre il parvient à endormir Cerbère, le chien à trois têtes gardien de la porte, et traverse le Styx pour enfin rencontrer le Roi des Enfers, Hadès, ainsi que sa femme Perséphone. Il les séduit grâce à sa lyre, son chant émouvant, et sa forte volonté de retrouver sa femme. Perséphone décide donc de lui accorder son souhait, à une seule condition : il doit remonter sans se retourner, sa femme le suivra dans tous les cas. Mais s'il se retourne avant d'avoir atteint la surface, Eurydice serait renvoyée aux Enfers et il la perdrait à jamais. Le voyage vers la surface se passe sans encombres, et Orphée atteint enfin la surface, sans s'être retourné une seule fois. Se pensant tiré d'affaire, il se retourne alors, impatient de pouvoir serrer sa femme dans ses bras. Cependant, cette dernière avait encore un pied en Enfers. Elle disparut donc immédiatement, et Orphée ne la revit donc plus jamais, jusqu'à ce que la Mort ne l'emporte. Orphée est donc souvent représenté avec une lyre dans les mains.**

→ **Vénus est la déesse romaine de la sensualité et de la beauté féminine. Sa représentation la plus connue est celle du tableau " La naissance de Vénus " du peintre italien Sandro Botticelli de 1485, sur lequel elle est représentée émergeant d'un coquillage, nue, sa longues chevelure blonde masquant quelque peu ses formes rondelettes, et ses yeux bleus observant le monde autour d'elle.**

→ **Les Muses sont les divinités représentatives de l'inspiration artistique, filles de Zeus, et qui accompagnent souvent le Dieu Apollon. Elles sont au nombre de 9, à savoir : Calliope pour la poésie épique, l'éloquence ; Clio pour l'Histoire ; Érato pour la poésie lyrique ; Euterpe pour la musique ; Melpomèse pour la tragédie ; Polymnie pour la rhétorique ; Terpsichore pour la danse et le chant ; Thalie pour la comédie ; et enfin Uranie pour l'astrologie.**

→ **Ophelia est un personnage de la tragédie shakespearienne** **Hamlet** **datant de 1603. Dans la pièce, éconduite par Hamlet et sombrant dans la folie après la mort de son père, elle est retrouvée noyée dans un ruisseau. On la représente souvent ainsi, dans une robe blanche, allongée dans l'eau avec des fleurs, les cheveux libres et les yeux clos, l'air plus endormie que morte.**

→ **Morphée est le Dieu des rêves dans la Grèce Antique.**

→ **La cocarde révolutionnaire est de composition circulaire, avec en son centre un cercle bleu, puis un anneau blanc, et enfin un anneau rouge à l'extérieur, le bleu et le rouge étant les couleurs de Paris et le blanc symbole de la Royauté. Le bleu et le rouge entourent le blanc. Le Peuple entoure le Roi. Ce principe est encore visible sur le drapeau tricolore de nos jours.**

→ **La rue du Faubourg Saint-Honoré est la rue jouxtant le Palais de l'Elysée.**

 **xXx**

→ **Camille Desmoulins ( 1760 - guillotiné en 1794 ) : Avocat, journaliste et révolutionnaire français. Avec Maximilien de Robespierre, Jean-Paul Marat et Georges Danton, il est l'une des figures majeures de la Révolution française.**

→ **Jacques Necker ( 1732 - 1804 ) : Financier et homme politique genevois, ministre de Louis XVI. Nommé directeur général du Trésor royal en 1776, puis des Finances, il modernise alors l'organisation économique du royaume en s'opposant au libéralisme de ses prédécesseurs. Renvoyé en mai 1781, peu avant les grandes spéculations boursières sous Louis XVI, il est rappelé en août 1788 avec le titre de ministre d'État du fait du soutien indéfectible de l'opinion publique, et convoque les États généraux en obtenant le doublement du tiers état. Renvoyé par Louis XVI le 11 juillet 1789 pour avoir été absent lors de la séance royale du 23 juin 1789, il retrouve sa fonction après la prise de la Bastille pour apaiser les révolutionnaires. Confronté à l'opposition de l'Assemblée nationale, il démissionne de nouveau en septembre 1790 et rédige une critique sévère du nouveau principe d'égalité.**

 **xXx**

→ **Le discours de Desmoulins est celui qu'il prononce l'après-midi du 12 juillet 1789 suite à l'annonce le matin même du renvoi du député Necker, appelant ainsi le peuple à se soulever contre le Roi et l'aristocratie. ( Le document relatant entièrement le contenu du discours est facilement trouvable sur Internet. )**

→ **C'est tôt le matin du 14 juillet 1789 que le peuple parisien se rassemblent dans les rues et progresse jusqu'à la prison royale de la Bastille après auparavant dépouillé les Invalides de tous les fusils qui y étaient entreposés. La prison est prise d'assaut aux alentours de 11h du matin si je me souviens bien. 7 prisonniers sont libérés, le gouverneur Bernard-René Jordan de Launay est emmené place de Grèves et décapité puis sa tête embrochée au bout d'un pieu et exhibée dans tout Paris, et les insurgés purent récupérer un bon stock de munitions et d'armes.**

* * *

 **Bon, vous l'aurez sûrement remarqué à présent : J'aime terminer mes textes par leurs titres...!**

 **Les paroles en italique de Desmoulins sont de vrais extraits de son discours.**

 **Et, les pensées d'Angleterre à la fin correspondent à ma vision de France pendant la Révolution, surtout durant la Terreur, où la guillotine tombait à foison. Pour moi, c'est un peu une période où il perd la tête à cause des exécutions de masse perpétrées par le Tiers États. Une folie meurtrière semblable à celle durant la période napoléonienne, vous voyez le genre...?**

 **Bref. J'aurais teeeeeellement pu parler d'autres choses encore, mais ça n'aurait pas tenu en un seul texte.**

 **Bande de petits pervers, êtes-vous satisfaits de ce lemon ? Bon personnellement, je le trouve moyen. Dans le sens, j'ai du mal à les rendre explicites, je les romance trop en fait. Ils sont trop entrecoupés avec les pensées des protagonistes. J'aime bien quand même. Et en même temps j'aime pas. ( Esprit de contradiction doublé d'une éternelle insatisfaction bonjouuuuuuuu~ )**

 **Ah oui ! Un détail important !**

 **Certes j'ai choisi d'écrire sur le 14 juillet 1789 avec la prise de la prison de la Bastille, car c'est l'événement déclencheur de la Révolution et que c'est un événement historique que tout le monde connaît, MAIS ce n'est pas ce jour-ci que l'on célèbre de nos jours...! En effet, la fête nationale du 14 juillet commémore la fête de la Fédération durant laquelle le Roi Louis XVI prête serment à la Nation et aux nouvelles lois - en gros il renonce à son rôle politique en se soumettant à la nouvelle Constitution - et qui, par "hasard", s'est déroulée lors du premier anniversaire de la prise de la Basille, à savoir le 14 juillet 1790, sur le Champs de Mars à Paris ( les grands jardins au pied de la Tour Effel ).**

 **Voilà, c'était quand même un détail que je voulait souligner, parce que même en France quand on demande à quelqu'un ce que l'on commémore le 14 juillet en général on te répond " la prise de la Bastille ".**

 **ENFIN BREF. Merci beaucoup d'avoir lu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour y exprimer vos impressions, et moi je vous laisse pour aller regarder le défilé sur TF1 ! Bisous bisous~**


End file.
